


Somthing was off

by PukkleFurr



Series: What happens in November [2]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: F/M, How Do I Tag, Romance, The Author Regrets Nothing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-15
Updated: 2017-11-15
Packaged: 2019-02-03 02:24:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12739092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PukkleFurr/pseuds/PukkleFurr
Summary: Ethan forgets your birthday?





	Somthing was off

No normal human is up at 3 o'clock in the morning texting. So when I rolled over and saw Ethan on his phone, I knew something was up.

"Blueberry?"

He quickly turned his phone off "Y-yeah?"

"Who were you texting?" I sat up, resting my elbow on the pillow. 

He cleared his throat "Amy." I squinted my eyes. He rarely texted Amy. He was the one bothering Mark. It was my job to annoy Amy.

"Ethan. Please tell me who you were texting. I won't get upset I promise.." 

"It was Amy I swear." He looked at me. Now I could see he was telling the truth. But he was still hiding something.

"Okay..whatever.." I crawled back under the cover and turned away from him. I didn't understand. We rarely kept secrets from each other. I felt him shift in the bed as he faced away from me. Secrets tear us apart.

The next morning I woke up and he was gone. Now I was really suspicious. He usually waited until I woke up to leave. I looked at my phone. November 14th. My birthday. I rolled off of the bed and crawled towards my closet. After getting dressed in what I believed was casual (link in notes) I attempted to fix my hair. My mom said I got my natural curly hair from our African ancestors. I honestly hated it. Its incredibly hard to manage. After putting it in what I call an Afro Puff, I grabbed my phone and went downstairs. 

"Blueberry?" I walked into the kitchen to find...a note.

"Hey there Reeses Puff,

I went over to Marks to record a new Mario Kart video. Just come on over when you wake up.

~Blueberry."

I gritted my teeth. No good morning. No happy birthday. I sighed before grabbing my car keys and driving to Marks house. I could tell it was gonna be a long day.

After an hour or so drive to Marks house. I stepped out of my car and knocked on the door. Amy answered it. 

"Hey Bestie! Happy Birthday!"

I smiled and walked inside 

"You alright?"

I leaned against the wall, huffing a bit "I think Ethan forgot my birthday..."

She gasped "C'mon.." She grabbed my hand and led me to Marks recording room.

"Where are we going?"

"To confront Ethan!"

She swung open the door and there he was. Kneeling on the floor, holding a small black box. Mark was in the corner holding a camera. My hands flew up to my face as I covered my mouth, tears forming in my eyes.

Ethan cleared his throat, he was obviously nervous. "Reeses Puff...I have loved you since that day I calmed you down from your panic attack. When we went out for ice cream together..and went to the movies together. We were best friends. Now you've been my girlfriend for 5 long years. Now I'm asking you..to be my wife...will you marry me?"

I nodded, tears streaming down my face as Amy clapped and Mark smiled. Tyler, who appeared out of nowhere, was clapping as well. Ethan slid the ring on my finger and hugged me tightly. 

"Happy Birthday Reeses Puff.."

**Author's Note:**

> https://pinterest.com/pin/591097519812308737/?source_app=android


End file.
